Just one of my many skeletons
by Maisha.Gee
Summary: Previosly titled Maybe I should tell him,then again. Kat and Patrick are really starting to get serious. But when some of Kats skelotens come out the closet things start to unravel.
1. Fancy underpants

_**Chapter one.**_

_**I woke today with the sound of someone going through my stuff. The someone was getting louder. They dropped something. I let out a growl and then pushed the covers that were over my head off to look up and find Patrick Verona roaming trough my underwear drawer and holding up my sexy underpants. I cleared my throat to get his attention.**_

_**It did not seem to faze him that I was watching him roam through my unmentionables. "Why haven't I seen you in these yet?" he asked. Threw the sheets off me entirely and marched across the room to take them from his hands.**_

"_**You will never see my in these. And what makes you think you have the right touch any of the contents in this drawer?" I say to him.**_

"_**At least I was touching the ones in the drawer and not the ones you have on." He said back in his deep, sexy, annoying at the same time voice. I looked down to see I was only in a tank top and some underwear. They were not modest looking either. They were lacy and black and had a little pink bow on the front. I rushed over to my big comfortable chair in the corner holding on to my robe.**_

_**I wrapped the robe around me quickly and yelled; "Get out!"**_

"_**Alright Stratford." I opened the window for him to leave. He began to climb out the window when he suddenly turned back to give me a quick peck on the cheek then dashed out the window. I stood there for a few seconds hand pressed lightly to the spot where his lips were a few seconds ago, trying to hold the warmth of them to my face. Then I shook this off a went to get ready.**_

_**Once done preparing myself for school I went down stairs to eat breakfast. Bianca was sitting at the table with headphones on her head listening to Kesha my idiotic sister's idea of sound. She then looked up from her bowl of cereal to look at me, making a face of distaste, and pulled one of her earplugs out her ear.**_

"_**You're not actually going to school like that are you?" she asked. I looked down at myself I was wearing my favorite jeans (vintage) an open flannel shirt with a Arctic Monkeys tee shirt on the inside. My boots on my feet. I looked up at her.**_

"_**Yes. Why what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she looked me up and down while she rose from her chair at the table. She Walked over to me.**_

"_**Take of the flannel. Take your hair out of the ponytail. And if you go up stairs and but on your chucks instead of your combat boots you my just have Verona asking you out today." She said to me.**_

"_**What does he have to do with anything?" I asked. While slipping out of my flannel.**_

"_**Ugh. Everything Kat." She said to me. "He is most defiantly the only guy that will survive a date with you."**_

"_**That's not true. And why would I need to go on a date anyways?" I asked**_

"_**Because. Joey wants to take me to his house to night. And I need dad to be distracted by you and the deep voiced man boy so that I can go with dad freaking over you, instead of me." She replied**_

"_**Oh I see. " Was my only reply. I slipped my flannel shirt back on. I went into the kitchen, poured myself a bowl of granola, and poured my vanilla silk milk on top. When I was done eating, I ran up stairs to grab my backpack. In addition to decided that I would change into my chucks. Only because I felt like it. Not for the benefit of having Verona asking me out.**_

"_**Kat, hurry up. I don't want to be late." Bianca yelled up to me. I flung my bag over my shoulder grabbed the keys to the Volvo and bounded down stairs. I walked out the door and left it for her to lock with her key while I got in the car and started it and turned on my iPod. When Bianca got in I had Cold War Kids blaring in my speakers.**_

_**We arrived to the school quickly and as soon as I parked, Bianca was out of the car and in the arms of Joey Donner. I turned up the music more, shut my eyes, and listen to the not so sweet sound of Bj**__**ö**__**k Its oh so quiet. When there is a tap on my window. Patrick of course. I rolled down my window.**_

"_**Isn't a little early to be lurking?" I questioned.**_

"_**I wasn't lurking. I was just coming over to ask how long you stood in the same spot after I gave you that little smooch." He replied.**_

"_**I-I didn't stand in the same spot. After you left I got ready promptly." I said in return.**_

"_**Ah, I see your trying to act like I didn't thrill you a little with," he leaned in "the warm" he leaned in a little more. I could smell the cinnamon and tobacco on his tongue. "Soft feeling of my lips," he brushed his hand across my cheek. "Against your skin." His voice was husky, and tempting.**_

"_**I'm not acting sweetheart, I'm telling you the god to honest truth. Now will please take two steps away from my car so I can get out?" I said. He walked not only two steps but also all the way up on to the sidewalk. I shook my head at my slight disappointment that he did not wait for me. I got out of the car and slammed the door.**_

_**First period was a bore. I walked to my locker to switch my books when I saw a piece of notebook paper sticking out of my locker. I opened my locker then open the note. It read:**_

_Arctic Monkeys are playing tomorrow night. I'll leave your ticket on the windowsill._

_Pat._

**Arctic Monkeys! How did he know they were my favorite band? Then I looked down at my shoes and noticed my tee shirt. How could I think that he and I actually had the same interest in the same good music? I slammed my locker shut after retrieving my books.**

**The next day I sat in the lunch quad eating an apple listening to No Cars Go and reading a book on arranged marriage in the Middle East. When a muscular floppy haired boy sits next to me and takes an earplug out of my ear.**

"**Hey." I protest.**

"**So what do you say?" he asked. I took another bite of my apple.**

"**About what?" I said around the apple.**

"**About you, me, and some freezing apes." He clarified.**

"**Ah, I say no." And with that, I rose from the table throwing away the core of my apple. Pocketing my iPod and taking my book in my hands. I began to walk toward my next class, fully aware that Verona was close on my tale.**

"**And why the hell not?" he called after me.**

"**I don't think you could grasp the intensity of their music the way I grasp it. There for I would be there enjoying music and then you would be there trying to get into the pants of the hot chick stand next to you."**

"**I understand their music just fine." He replied**

"**Oh okay. What is your favorite song by them?" I asked**

"**'Fluorescent Adolescent." Funny that was my favorite.**

"**Okay what is so great about that song?" trying not to lose my judging demeanor.**

"**The whole concept of how time can completely change things. Sometimes for the worst." He moved a strand of hair back behind my ear and out of my face. "Sometimes for the best." He looked me dead in the eyes for a few seconds. However, it felt like a good solid hour. And I noticed that Patrick Verona had to have had the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They were dark chocolate brown, but black was playing on the iris to give them an amazing twist. And then he goes and ruins my discovery with the comment "And the video is cool."**

**I looked down at my boots pretending to decide whether to go with him. The truth was I had already decided about twenty seconds ago. "Pick me up at eight." And with that, I turned to face the torments that gym class had in store for me.**

**Later that night I sat in my room and worked on my song. I had the perfect melody. I just needed to work on the words. I strummed the guitar, and then thought.**

_I have a secret. That I wanna tell you. And my little secret. It's all about-_

**The end of my writers block was ended when a sharp tap was placed on my window. I walked over to the window and opened it.**

"**You." I said**

"**Me." Patrick replied.**

"**ugh. I was just getting over my writers block when you came a tap-tapping on my window." I said adding as much venom as possible to what I was saying. We walked over and picked up the piece of paper that I was writing on.**

"**is this the creation that I ruined?" he asked raising a brow. I shook my head yes. He picked up my guitar and started strumming the chords. I turned on my heel to lock my door so my dad or Bianca would stumble in to find the deep voiced man boy sitting in my bedroom. "So are you gonna do the talent show?" he asked, still strumming. I laughed mockingly.**

"**Ha. You're joking right?"**

"**No I think song has some major potential." He replied **

"**I can't. I have enough stage fright to feed a third world country for a year." I said back**

"**Oh, okay well let's go."**

"**Go? Go where?" I asked.**

"**To go see Arctic Monkeys." He said then looked down at my sweatshirt and wholly gym shorts. "You should hurry up and get dressed." I turned to do pick out what I was going to wear. He sat down in my chair and started to strum on my guitar again. I decided to wear the tee shirt from the first concert I saw of them, and my favorite jeans. I knew Patrick saw that I was ready to get dressed but he just sat there.**

"**Could you please avert your eyes while I change?" I asked. He didn't say anything just slipped out the window. I slipped my gym shorts of, grabbed my jeans off the bed, and pulled them on. Then off came my sweatshirt, on came my tee shirt. I sat down on the bed to put on my socks.**

"**Hey is it okay if I light up out here?" Patrick asked cigarette in hand.**

"**No! And you really shouldn't smoke." I said standing up from the bed to put on my belt. Patrick came back through the window.**

"**Oh, don't tell me you protest against smoking to." He said a joking tone to his voice, but he crossed his arms for show. I turned to face him with a serious look on my face.**

"**No. It's just my mom died from emphysema. I don't want to see—"I paused. what should I saw to not show that I had slight feelings for him? "You do that to the ones who care about you." I turned back around to pull on my north face jacket.**

"**Are you one of those who care about me Stratford?" he asked in a quiet voice. It would have been considered cute if I hadn't been dreading the day he would ask that particular question. I turned around to face him, zipping up my jacket in the process, then took a deep breath.**


	2. A night with the deep voiced man boy

A/N: Hey guys! So it's here chapter two. Sorry that I took so long. I will try to be more efficient with the other chapters. Um, so in the last chapter I did not put in an author's note, but I decided I should be putting them in. so anyways, I would appreciate more reviews. Ok well I'll stop writing so you can read.

**Chapter Two.**

_"__Are you one of those who care about me Stratford?" he asked in a quiet voice. It would have been considered cute if I hadn't been dreading the day he would ask that particular question. I turned around to face him, zipping up my jacket in the process, and then took a deep breath._

I turned to face him. Then took another deep breath. I had to think, and I had to think fast. What was I gonna say to him? I had to be something didn't give too much away and something that wouldn't push him away. I looked him dead in the eyes.

"Patrick, I-"

"Hey Kat." Saved by the Bianca. She was probably standing right outside the door. Patrick shook his head at me, translation for: god damn, just answer me.

Still keeping my eyes locked on Patrick yelled to Bianca, "What?"

"Do you know where I put that blue butterfly hair clip?" what the hell was she thinking sometimes?

"No Bianca I have no idea where you would have put a blue butterfly hair clip." Said breaking my gaze from Patrick's to turn on my stereo so that Bianca wouldn't hear Patrick and me talk. After I turned up loud enough that no one could hear outside but everyone inside the room could hear I turned to go sit on my bed. Patrick was still in his tense position in the middle of my bedroom floor.

"You still haven't answered Kat." He said in a soft voice

"I don't know how to answer you." I said back.

"How about with the truth." His tense pose turning to a more aggravated looking one. I took another deep breath.

"Patrick, yes, I care about you. Besides Mandela, you are my only friend that I have got at Padua. That is the best explanation I can give you."

"Really?" he said raising a brow.

"Really." I said back shrugging my shoulders.

"Kat, I think you can give me a much better explanation then the one you just gave me." He took a few steps toward me till he was towering a little over me. "So Katarina why don't you try again." He finished with crossing his arms over his chest. Oh god did he know? No, he couldn't. I hadn't told anyone. Unless maybe Mandela knew and she told him. But why would she-. No that doesn't matter right now. What matters is giving the right response. Come on Kat think.

"What is there to think about Kat?" Patrick took the last couple steps between us. He bent down in front of me and took my hands.

Yes Kat what was there to think about? There was plenty to think about. The fact that this incredibly sexy, womanizer that smelt amazing was begging me to just tell him what was on my mind nearly every second of the day. The fact that I don't want to get hurt again like when I was sixteen. And the fact every second that we stay here talking about this we are missing the Arctic Monkeys.

I shook his hands off and walked over to my window.

"Come on Patrick we are going to be late for the concert." He stood up and shook his head he went out the window first. I walked over to the light switch and turned off the light, double checked my door, and then I turned off my stereo and headed out the window.

I walked to the edge of the balcony and swung legs over the railing and climbed down the trellis. I walked down my make shift ladder smoothly and when I was nearly to the bottom I hopped down onto the close ground, some of my hair swinging in my face in the process. When I swung the few curls out of my face and turned to face Patrick he still had that tense aggravated look on his face.

"What now?" I asked, not being able to take the intensity of his stare any longer. He just shrugged. Turned, and walked away. This made me internally growl. And just maybe externally as well because as Patrick was walking he turned back to me to give the look of: she just might be crazy. I let out a sharp puff and began to follow after him.

After we walked a little ways down the street Patrick stops suddenly to get on his bike. No helmet. He started turning on the bike.

"Where's your helmet?" I ask. He then looked around in mock horror.

"Oh no. what are we going to do?" he said exaggerating his voice. "We're all going to die because there are no helmets." Now he was mock sobbing.

"This is not an issue to be joking about. We could get seriously hurt." I tried bringing all the seriousness in the world into my voice.

"Come on Stratford get on the bike."

"No, I'm not getting on that metal death trap." I said "what if I die?"

"Kat." He said while looking me straight in the eye. "I would never let anything ever happen to you. Do you understand." He said it with such intensity that in almost made him seem like he wasn't an overly conceded moron. And again looking into his eyes in the dimly lit light of the street was one of the most magical moments of my—no that is so not good enough. One of the most magical moments ever.

We soon arrived at the concert and we quickly shot in front of everyone in line and showed the bouncer our tickets to get into the club, along with some fake identification. I rushed ahead of Patrick when hearing crying lightning being played.

I ran full steam ahead heading for the front of the stage to get the best view of Alex Turner as possible. I was in full rock out mode when the end of the song came and I turned to my side seeing Verona doing what Verona does best. Leaving me hanging while he goes and hits on some hot babe.

A/N: that is the end of the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it took so long to write. I was having major writers block. Sorry. If you have any ideas of how I can be more efficient please tell me.

Love Maisha.

Ps. please leave some reviews they do help. And please be nice.


	3. Senore Cuervo

**Chapter three.**

Verona turned his head a few seconds away from the blonde bombshell he was in deep convo with. When he turned his head his eyes met mine. And he slowly seemed to register what this looked like to me. What it looked like was Patrick Verona leaned up against a bar elbows up on the counter, beer in one hand the blondes hand in the other. Standing in front of him was some short skirted cutie that was standing next to some carrot top. And this all seemed like Patrick was going to drop me home early so they could have some crazy rainbow hair color threesome.

Once I knew Patrick knew what I was thinking, I nodded my head once to myself then turned on my heel to head out of the club. Yes this is how upset I was. That the vocal vibrations that were calling hundreds of crazed under aged fans closer to stage containing my all time favorite band could not make me feel better right now. I was almost to the door when I heard someone call my name. And on instinct I knew I shouldn't turn around so I kept walking.

I was out of the club and the someone was still following me and calling my name every so often. I looked around in every direction, but behind me, for the bus stop. The person's feet began to slap down on to the pavement and running after me.

"Kat!" they yelled when they were a few feet away from me. I turned around quickly to stare Patrick in the face.

"What?!" I yelled almost as loud as I could, I didn't want to kill him. Just hurt him. A lot. "What do you want Patrick?"

"I-I" he stuttered.

"You-you," I said mocking his voice letting more rage come out. "You what Patrick? You wanted to hear me admit it, that yes, I care about. Yes, I_ like _you. That maybe I might love. You wanted me to what cry my eyes out tonight when I got home because oh. I didn't tell poor Patrick that I don't like how I'm starting to fall for him. That I am starting to fall for you so badly and so fast that it is scaring me." I stopped to stare him in the face and take in what he thought about me freaking on him.

"Kat, did you just say you loved me?" he asked in a shocked calm voice and took a step closer to me. He came close enough that I could put my hand on his chest so I could stop him.

"Is that really all you just heard? Patrick, what you were just doing in there, not ten minutes ago. It hurt me. And it hurt me in a very familiar way. So right now I don't you to feel happy about what I just told you. I want it to hurt you. And I hope it will send a message." I shoved him back. "That next time don't be so stupid as to go and flirt with other girls while you playing games with the hearts of shrews." I yelled at him. And with that I turned on my heel and walked away to where to another bar. I thought that as long as I was already out I might indulge in some Mr. José Cuervo

**A/N: the next bit in this chapter will be in Patrick's point of view.**

After she turned and walked away I just stood there. What had I done? I had just ruined any chances I ever had with the one woman that I could possibly ever be happy with. Kat was everything I ever wanted out of life. She was a challenge. A person who could not only suck face with, but also sit down and have very interesting conversation with. When Kat and I hung out normally it was full of laughs and argument. But I loved it; she always left me on my toes. Life with Kat was an everlasting relevé.

And not mention how b-e-a-utiful she is. She has the most amazing eyes in the world, their like a melted chocolate bar that somehow finds a way to seep into your heart and work its way around it you whole body till it was in your blood stream. And her lips, sometimes I wanted to beg her to say slippery snake, just so I could watch the assonating movement of her lips. And every time should say my name it would send little shivers up my body.

I watched Kat march into the bar that was right across the street from the club that we were just in. I decided that I was going to stand out here and some a few cigarettes and when Kat finally stumbled out of the bar I would play hero and would take her home.

I didn't have to wait long because by the time I lit up my second cigarette Kat was out of the bar. But after a few seconds she wasn't alone outside a guy about my height was following her down the street while she was yelling at him to get the hell away from her.

"Stay the fuck away from me." She yelled at him.

"Kat will you please stop so I can talk to you?" the guy called after her, he had a southern accent. She turned around to face him. Her arms crossing her chest.

"Alright, talk." She yelled at him. They began to talk in a normal volume voices so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I quickly j-walked just as Kat pushed the guy back a few feet, and stepped toward her again. Just as he was about to come in close contact with her I stepped in between them and put my hand on his chest and looked at Kat.

I turned my head toward him and said, "I think she wants you to leave. So maybe you should just turn around and walk away." I said this in a calm voice that sounded dangerous as well; you learn to master this when your occupation is full time bad ass.

"Look friend, why don't you just mind your own business, and let me and the lady talk." He said back in the same calm, dangerous tone. Man I was dealing with another bad ass. I wonder if there is like some bad ass handbook, or rules that prohibits socking other bad asses in the face. Because that is what I did right then and there. I didn't even stop to think about it, I just tightened my fist and threw.

He staggered back a few feet his fist tightening. He stalked forward and I tightened my fist. Oh yeah it was time to bring out my super fly ninja Jedi fighting moves.

A/N: sorry this chapter was so short next one will be longer. I hope. Anyways, review, review. And go on to my profile and check out my other story. I need to know if I should keep writing it.

Much love, Maisha.


	4. One super fly jedi ninja

**A/N: hey thanks a ton to all of you still reading. I try to keep it pretty entertaining for you guys. Um, what else? I feel like there is something important that I should tell you guys…Oh well. The start of this chapter is in Kat's view. So, read on.**

**Chapter Four.**

I watched in shock as I saw as I saw two full grown men having a fist fight right in front of my face. I cannot believe this. Are these two idiots?

"Hey." I shouted. The fighting continued. So I tried again, "hey you two," Patrick's knee connected with Brent's face. That made me wince a little seeing the blood come out of his nose. "Could you two cut it out?" I tried saying a little louder. The fighting did not cease. Groaned in frustration and walked away from the brawling boys.

**A/N: now Patrick's view.**

I looked up from my fine work of beating this guy up to a bloody pulp to see Kat walking away. I released my hold on his shirt and began to chase after her. Not even bothering to look back to see if he would make to a bathroom or hospital. When I was right next to Kat I grabbed her arm.

"Hey." I said. She flinched at my touch.

"Get away from me Patrick." She said in a low voice and began walking again.

"Kat just let me take you home." I watched her consider this. She looked back at the douche that was laying on the side walk next to the McFinigan's bar sign. Then she looked me in the eyes.

"alright." Then she crossed the street to where I had parked my motorcycle earlier.

The ride to her house was a silent one. Not at all like the one to the concert. This night had not gone as planned. It was supposed to be the night that Kat realized that she needed me, just as much as I as I knew I needed her. But, my damn dick ruined it.

I parked my bike in the driveway, because it was late and no one would be awake right now. Kat slid off the back of the bike and stood by the bike handles and looked at my hands. I was wondering what she was finding so entertaining there so I looked down. And then it hit me. I still had that guy's blood on my hands

**A/N: Kat's view (sorry I keep changing)**

Patrick tried rubbing Brent's blood off of his hands and on his jeans, but that didn't take the image out of my brain. I looked him in the eyes.

"Are you ok?" I asked him in a calm voice. He took a deep breath and nodded yes. "Ok, well, good." And with that I turned to the gate that led to the side of the house.

"Kat wait!" Patrick called. I turned back around to face him. He was off his bike now and staring at me. "I'm sorry. For everything that happened tonight. Tonight was supposed to be full of good music and realization. But I turned it into a night of hate and carnage." His apology was sincere, so I thought he at least deserved to know what I was thinking.

"Yes, and I'm sorry too Patrick." He took a hopeful step toward me. The step was in vain. "Patrick tonight could have ended amazingly. Tonight could have been the night that I finally broke down my walls and let you in. but you instead reminded me of why I built them in the first place." I took a deep breath. "You need to know," I paused. "That I love you. But I don't trust you enough to let you hold my heart." His face dropped to the ground, his brow furrowing in thought.

"Could we still be friends? You just have things go back to how they were before all of this?" he asked. I shook my head and shrugged my shoulders.

away.

"Kat," I turned back around to face him. "Who was that guy?" I took a deep breath.

"His name is Brent. And he is just one of the many skeletons in my closet." I said. I then turned to walk to the trellis. I quickly climbed it back up to my window. Crawled to my bed, flicked off my boots and fell asleep.

**A/N: sorry that this chapter is so short. But yay, I wrote two chapters in one day. Short ones but they're still something. Don't worry I'm working on something big for the next chapter.**

**Love, Maisha.**


	5. One of my many skelotens

**A/N: Patrick's point of view.**

**Chapter five.**

It had been two weeks that Kat and hadn't talked. We just watched each other. While we walked past each other in the halls she would look up at me, giving me false hope that maybe she had forgiven me, it would start my blood pumping in anticipation, hoping that I she would at least give me the time of day. But, no, never had she talked to me, stopped for a second, or even gave a fake smirk. She just looked at me blankly and kept walking.

Now I have to say it. And if any of you say I'm a pussy, or even think I'm a pussy, and then I will hunt you down and murder you. Because I know it takes a man to admit that every time Kat gave me her blank stares— You the ones the you read as just pure frustration, and hurt— My heart shrivels up a little bit more and pretty soon it will stop beating and be on the floor and out of my chest. Not being with Kat was killing me.

So I decided that I would try a new approach. At lunch I walked to her table in the quad and sat down next to Mandela. I don't think she realized that I was there because she wasn't cowering in fear yet, like all the other times that I was near her, or even looked at her. I caught on to their conversation fairly quickly. Mandela was telling Kat all about her new girlfriend, Baby, and to my surprise Kat was paying close attention to her friends crazy story about her lesbian lover and her on their pot errand.

I was sitting patently waiting for Mandela to leave early like always and then slide in a talk to Kat. But, apparently that was not happening today. Mandela remained the firm brick wall between Kat and myself. It was getting on my nerves listening to Mandela talk about how delicious Buffalo wings and sour cream were together. So I arose from the table and turned to leave.

**A/N: Mandela's view.**

I realized that Patrick was sitting next to me after he had already left the table. I really wanted Kat and Patrick to mend the hole that was forming in between them. I was running out of things to talk about, and Kat was not being her normal self and jabbering away about some great topic to talk about. Like how much energy it takes to make the cartons that milk is in.

But the main reason I wanted Kat and Patrick back together was because Kat was so much more fun to be around when she was a raging ball of fire that was fueled by the annoyance of Patrick Verona. I missed the old Kat. The one who would describe to me in full detail using some word that I didn't even know were English to tell me how much she hated the shirt Patrick was wearing that day. Yes that was the Kat I knew and loved. The one was excited and outgoing. The risk taker. I missed her. I need to find away to get her back to normal. I turned to Kat and told her that I was going to see her later, she nodded her head. Now all I have to do is let Verona know that my seat is warm and waiting for his buns.

**A/N: Kat's view.**

I sat at the table I was feeling sad and depressed so I chose to listen to Ingrid Michelson to try and cheer myself up. I ate some of my granola bar and continued to read my new book 13 reasons why. Then Patrick slid in next to me.

"Ugh. Please don't try the whole; I'm going to force you to talk to me thing." He grabbed my granola bar and took a bite of it

"What do you mean?" he asked around his bite. I took back my granola bar.

"I mean you trying to act like nothing happened, and coming over her to sit with me again. I told you Patrick I'm going to need some space so I can heal."

"Yes, well maybe I just thought of a way to speed up the process."

"Yeah and how is that?" I asked. Just then the bell that told you to tell you to get your ass to class rang.

"I'll come over to your house later to pick you up." He said the walked away. It felt like history was repeating itself. Would things between me and Patrick ever be just normal?

When I got home Patrick was sitting on the curb of our neighbor's driveway. Bianca bounded out of the car and straight inside to start her yoga. I got out of the car ran up stairs and into my bedroom to grab my wallet. I turned to my bed and saw the picture of my mom. I missed her so much, I missed her smile, I missed her touch, I especially missed the talks we used to have. She was my best friend. I felt a little tear go down my face. Just then the phone rang.

"Bianca can you get that?" I yelled. The phone continued to ring. So I rushed down the steps and snagged the phone off the charger. "Don't bother getting up to do anything Bianca."

"I'm sorry I'm going into the warrior poses." She said back.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Kat?" ugh god it was Brent.

"Brent? Is this you? How did you get our number?" I asked

"Yeah it's me Brent and I got your number out of the white pages." Oh so now he's going to be smart.

"Brent you need to hang up right now. And never call this number again. Do you understand?"

"Sure thing Kat." Click. Wow that was easy. I turned to look at Bianca.

"I'll be back later. I-I'm going for a walk." And with that I was out the door. I walked down the street to where Patrick was waiting for me. He was looking down at his boots and playing with a blade of grass that he pulled out of the gutter. He looked up at me.

"You ready?" he asked. I just shook my head. He got up and got onto the bike and started it. I climbed on the back. And like that we were gone. We rode for a little while; I didn't like to look around while he drove. I just waited till it was over. When I heard that the bike was completely turned off I looked up. We were at the family fun center. I leaned over the side of the bike to look at Patrick and furrowed my brow. "I wanted to take you somewhere we could just be friends having fun. And what better place than the fun center?" that made me smile and shake my head as I got off and walked inside the 'fun center'.

Right when I walked in I went to go pay for my tokens. The casher had a bad case of acne and his curly mess of red hair has frizzing to his eyes, looked at his name tag, his name was Allen. But Patrick put his hand out as to say I got it. I furrowed my brow at him as to say no I have my own. I could tell Allen was getting a bit annoyed by our silent conversation. So Patrick and I did the mature thing. We raced to see who could get their money out and hand it to the guy the fastest. Patrick beat me of course.

After we got our tokens I raced over to the Alien vs. Predator game. I turned to face Patrick.

"You wanna play me?" I asked. He shrugged and then took off his jacket and placed it next to our bucket of tokens.

"You'll lose but sure." He put in the tokens and we started playing. After about twenty minutes of neither one of us losing I decided to forfeit. I walked over to where the bumper cars were. Patrick caught the look in my eyes and shook his head. "Hell no."

"Oh hell yeah." I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the line. I reached into our token bucket and handed the man five tokens. Then Patrick and I chose our cars. I chose a red one and he chose a green one. If you were someone watching from a distance the sight of us battling it out trying to get each other and still trying to get the other people in the ring was comical. I loved Patrick's facial expressions as he hit some little girls car and made her head bob backward. Then she did something unexpected she turned her car and was chasing him all over the ring. I was sitting in my car watching the hilarious game of cat and mouse when all of a sudden another little girl comes up and bumps into my car then backs away. "Oh no you don't." I yelled after her and then began my own game of cat and mouse.

After our five minutes of controlled road rage Patrick and I decided it was time to jet. It took us maybe twenty minutes to get back to my house. By that time it was mostly dark. Patrick parked the bike down the street by our neighbor's, neighbor's house. He then proceeded to walk with me to the house. We were walking in silence. Patrick looked awkward, his hand were buried deep into his pockets. I knew he thought I was still angry with him. Which I was but, it moved a step closer to where we used to be. Deciding I should put him out of his misery I spoke.

"I had a great time tonight." I told him. We were almost to my house now.

"I'm glad. Does this mean I'm forgiven?" I smiled down at my feet at is frankness.

"You are most definitely one step close to where we were two weeks ago." I told him. We were by my neighbor's house.

"That's good. That is at least better than your blank stares." He said with a smile. We were only a couple feet away from my house. And I stood still not wanting my nearly perfect moment with Patrick to end. He turned and looked at me. He grabbed my hand. "Goodnight Stratford." Then he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek. Then he turned to walk back to his bike.

"Night Patrick." I called after him. I walked up my drive way and saw a car that I knew. But should most definitely not be there. And then I saw him. Brent leaning up against his Honda civic.

"Hey Kat,"

**A/N: oh don't you hate me right now? I would if I were you. I am so loving that I am completely cured of writers block. The ideas are just constantly flowing. So I want to give a special thanks to h3yy0u. she or he has really helped they have given me most of my reviews. And I just want to say I really appreciate them. So besides that I want to say go on my profile and read my other story. I need to know if I should keep writing it or just delete it. And just review, review, review.**

**Love, Maisha.**


	6. A Honda Civic

**A/N: just watched tonight's episode. And I love it I can't tell which part is my favorite. When Blank acts like he's going to go all kung fu on Patrick's ass or when Joey sprits Cameron's mouth with breath spray. Both parts were hilarious. Anyway here is chapter six. Kat's point of view.**

**Chapter Six.**

I walked up my drive way and saw a car that I knew. But should most definitely not be there. And then I saw him. Brent leaning up against his Honda civic.

"Hey Kat," I couldn't even think. I just walked back down the drive way and yelled after Patrick.

"Patrick!" he turned around a smile on his face. Then he saw my face and the smile was gone in an instant. He jogged back to where I was.

"What's wrong?" he asked genially concerned. What should I saw to him? I don't want him to see Brent and get into a fight. But I also don't want to walk up that drive way alone to face him. Think Kat think.

"I just wanted to tell you what an awesome night I had." I told him.

"You already told me that." He replied.

"Oh, well I felt like I should tell you again."

"Kat, what's _really_ wrong? You can tell me." Ah crap. Come think of something good and think of it quick before-

"Kat?" someone called behind me.

"Kat what is this cock sucker doing here?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing, Brent is just a friend Patrick." I told trying to soothe his anger.

"Really? It didn't seem like you two were friends when you were running away from him two weeks ago." Ah shit. Groaned. "Hey cock sucker how did you find out where she lived?" Patrick yelled at Brent. Brent walked closer to Patrick and I reaching his hand out for Patrick to shake.

"Names Brent Pal. And I used this thing called the phone book." He said inserting enough acid so that if one only were listening to the conversation from there it would sound as sweet as sugar. And Patrick to my surprise took Brent's hand and shook it.

"Well hello there friend. Names Patrick. I'm the guy who will be wailing on you in a few seconds if you don't get your ass in your vehicle, drive away and leave the Stratford family alone." He started out in the same sugar sweet tone as Brent but ended up in the most viper venom coated voice imaginable. He then proceeded to show Brent just how strong he was by giving his hand a squeeze. Brent didn't seem to be phased by this. He simply released from their hand embrace and walked away.

"I'll see you some other time Kat." He called over his shoulder. That made a shiver go down my spine which sent the hairs on the back of my neck to stand straight up. Creating goose bumps that made my toes curl. In a few seconds Brent's car was out of the driveway and down the street. Once I could no longer see his car I began to breath normally again. I turned to face Patrick. He reached out and stroked my hair and hair

"Are you alright?" he asked. I tried to smile a bit.

"I'm fine." I looked down at my feet and then frowned. "Patrick, you have to promise me something." I looked him in the eye to show him how serious I was.

"What is it?" he asked. Worried, as he should be.

"I need you to promise me that if you happen to be walking down the street or are at...wherever you go and you see Brent, you don't touch him. You don't even look at him, just leave him alone." He looked down now. "Patrick I need you to promise me this." He looked me back in my eyes and held my gaze for a long time.

"What is it with you and this guy?" he asked, trying to get me to forget my request. I looked away from him and across the street.

"I'm not ready to tell you. I just need you to promise me." I looked him back in the eyes.

"I need a reason to not kill that douche the next time I see him." he told me

"Because I asked you." I took a deep breath. "Please Patrick," that caught him off guard. He stroked my face, ever so softly and kissed my forehead. Then he rested his head against mine.

"Alright, Stratford." He whispered. I give him a small smile.

"Thank you." I whisper back to him then I walk away and back to my house.

**A/N: Patrick's Point of view.**

I know I promised Kat that I would go after that fuck ass, but I had to break that promise. I had to make sure she was safe. Even if it would mean that she would never trust me again. I would at least know that she was safe. And that was all that mattered. I walked back down the street and got back on my bike and drove away from the peaceful land of Stratford, and went on my quest to fight the evil lord Brent.

So here I go on my way to find Brent. He seemed like the burn out type. So I went to the biggest burn out joint on this side of L.A.

Once I arrived at Frankie's I looked for that loser's car. And sure enough I was right the guy was parked next to my friend Jamie's car. I parked my bike then headed inside. Right away I looked for him. He was in a booth falling over laughing on some chick's lap. Ah yeah, tonight was going to be very eventful.

**A/N: sorry that this chapter was so short but I do not want to give away my big secret for the next chapter. So thanks for reading this boring, and short chapter.**

**Love, Maisha.**


	7. Remorse from a jackass

**A/N: Patrick's point of view.**

**Chapter seven.**

I walked over to the ass wipes table and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up with a smile on his face. Then he saw who it was and stood up from the table, swaying a bit in his drunkenness. Then before I realized what he was doing he decked my right in the jaw. I staggered back a few feet then regained my footing and rubbed my jaw. It wasn't broken, thank god for my Italian chin.

He pushed one of the girls out of the way to get to me. And she fell on the floor, obviously giving a little show because a lot of guys came over at that time. Brent grabbed me by the front of the shirt then gave me a left hook. That made me fall against the bar. Gaining Frankie the owner's attention. I pushed myself off the bar and pounced on him. The force made us fall to the ground but this didn't make my stop. I picked him up by the front of his shirt and began hitting him repeatedly. Someone sprayed my back with the bar hose.

"Hey you two take this outside or I'm calling the cops." Frankie called. That suddenly cleared the room, because most of the people there were underage. But I remained hit the son of a bitch. "God damn Patrick don't make me pick that phone." Frankie was not scaring me, he was just making more angry. I looked away from the beautiful arrangement of bruises I was making on Brent's face to look up at Frankie.

"So call the god damn cops Frankie! Do it!"

Next thing I know I'm in the back of a police car, my hands cuffed behind my back. And to make it worse I was seated next to Brent and his bloody nose.

**A/N: Kat's Point of view.**

My dad came busting through my bedroom door, just as I was about to fall asleep.

"Kat wake up I just got a call from the police they have Brent in their custody! We need to go get him!" the moment I heard that I had my slippers on my feet and my keys in my hand. Me and my dad took the stairs two at a time trying to keep quiet so we could leave Bianca sleeping. It took us only ten minutes to get all the way across town to where the police station was. My dad didn't even protest at my crazy lady driving technique.

Once we got to police lock up I jumped out of my car leaving my dad trailing behind, I flung the door open and went to talk to the man at the desk.

"I need Brent Stratford please." I told him. He was looking down at the newspaper. He looked up from it to look at me.

"And who are you?" he asked. At that moment my dad came through the door.

"I'm his sister. Katarina Stratford, this is my father Walter Stratford." The man nodded his head.

"This way." he said. He led us through two doors, back to where the keep the prisoners. He led us to a small cell at the very end of the hall. I turned to look in the cell. And guess who I saw. Along with my brother with tissue stuck his nose was Patrick. He had ice packs wrapped around his hands. The man unlocked the cell and both the boys looked up at me.

"Kat?" was the only word that left Patrick's mouth.

"Brent Stratford your free to go." Said the man. Brent stood up the bench and walked out of the cell a bit wobbly my dad placed a hand on his shoulder and helped him out and back down the hall. I watched them walk down and out those double doors. Then I turned my head back to Patrick.

"You lied." I said to him. He started to talk but I cut him off "no, Patrick, enjoy your night on the cement slabs." Then I turned and walked away.

Once we got back to the house I helped my dad get Brent back into the house and onto the futon in the den. Then I went upstairs and flopped myself on my bed. I only lasted a couple of seconds before I started to cry my eyes out. I cried until I fell asleep.

The next morning my eyes were all puffy and red from crying last night. So I ran my brush through my hair then put my sunglasses on and headed out of the house. Bianca was catching a ride with Joey; the two of them were starting to get really serious. I should give her a lecture but of late I hadn't been in the mood.

Once I arrived to the school parking lot I parked in my usual spot. I pulled my hood up over my head and grabbed my bag, then got out of the car. I kicked my door closed, then turned to walk up on the sidewalk. Patrick was up there waiting of course. But, I wasn't going to talk to him or even acknowledge him standing there. He had just been let out of jail for publicly brawling with my drunk older brother.

"Kat!" Patrick yelled after me. I kept walking not turning around. So, he chased after me. "Kat!" he yelled again. I didn't turn to face him. So he ran in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders to stop me. "Hey, I'm trying to talk to you!"

"Oh, really? I'm sorry my ears repeal the voices of liars." Then I shook him off my shoulders and kept walking. He grabbed my wrist. "Hey!"

"Kat, I'm sorry I didn't know he was your brother!"

"That doesn't matter Patrick. I specifically asked you to not do anything to Brent. And what do you do? Right after I tell you that you, you don't just get into a fight with him, but you went looking for him to get in a fight with him!" I shouted at him in anger. "Brent has gone through enough. That is why I asked you to keep away from him. He can't handle any of this!"

"Handle what?" he asked. I took a deep breath.

"You wanna know? You really wanna know? Okay, after my mom died he started to hit the drugs and drinking really hard. And it got to the point where my dad didn't want him in the house anymore; he didn't want Bianca and me to see him like that. So, Brent has been out of the house on his own for months now. And the reason you saw us fighting by Mcfinnigan's was because he wanted to come by the house to see Bianca. Now do you understand everything?" I asked. But he didn't respond. He just stood there staring at me. Then he finally began to talk.

"Kat, oh my-"he began but I cut him off.

"Just shut up Patrick!" I yelled at him. "I don't need you to feel sorry for me! That will be the day when I need some Jack ass like you to feel sorry for me!" then I walked away.


	8. His Eyes

**A/N: Hey guys here it is! Patrick's view. Sorry it took me so long, my mom has been using the laptop for her school work and I finally snagged it from her.**

**Chapter Eight.**

It was like the last two weeks were repeating themselves all over again. Kat and I weren't talking again. Whenever I would see her I would send her a look that screamed "I'm sorry!" but she would just look away and keep on walking. It was making me sick not talking to her. So one day after school I decided to stop by her house. As soon as I got there I jumped off my bike and flew up her steps. And when I reached her door I stopped.

What was I doing? This was not a well thought out plan. I began to pace across the porch, thinking about what I was going to say.

_Kat, I am so sorry._

_Kat, just tell me, what can I do to make it up to you?_

_Kat, I love you._

I took a deep breath after not being able to think of anything intelligent to say, just went ahead and knocked. It took only a few seconds before I heard someone flipping the locks. I took another deep breath preparing myself for the full on anger of Kat's chocolate eyes. The rage that will make her beautiful plump lips thin. The door whisked open.

All that mental preparation went down the drain. Because what I didn't figure into the plan was the other people that live in the house. My mind was only on Kat. So when Walter Stratford answered the door instead of his beautiful curly brown haired daughter it knocked me off balance.

"Man boy? What are you doing here, have you come to terrorize my family some more?" he asked. Ah crap had Kat told him? It would take a miracle hand delivered by Jesus that god put the stamp on himself for him to let me see Kat.

"Is Kat here?" I asked.

"I don't know let me see." He turned and shut the door in my face.

**A/N: Kat's view.**

I was laying on my bed belly down reading my new graphic novel, when all of a sudden my dad walks in my room. I turned to look at him.

"Now dad the door was closed for a reason. What if I had been changing?" I said to him.

"I apologize but the deep voiced man boy that I last saw behind bars is asking if you are home. So I came to ask if you are."

"Ugh. God."

"Is that a no, you're at the library?" what was I going to do? Should I go down there and talk to Patrick? Should I tell him how I am feeling? Yes, I should.

"No dad. I'll be down in a minute." He shook his head then shut the door again. I rolled of the bed then went to look myself over in the mirror. My hair was in messy pigtails, my tank top was too small for me and the old gym shorts I was wearing were riding up in the back. Oh well I'm not changing to go see him in my own house. I walked out of my bedroom and walked down the steps slowly and began to go over what I would say to him. Would I tell him that he was a stupid son of a bitch and that he should go die in a hole.

No, even how much I hate him, I should not take this out on his mother. And the earth doesn't deserve to bare such an ass. But what would I say to him. Wait why was I worried about what I would say to him? He came here to say something to me. I was only a few feet away I took the last couple steps took a deep breath, put my mean mug face on then open the door.

Patrick was turned away from me his arms resting on the railing of the porch. I stepped down onto the porch it made a screech which got his attention and he turned to face me. His eyes, my god, were full of worry, regret, fear, and realization when he saw me. And seeing those emotions in Patrick's eyes made me see. It was like I was seeing for the first time. Like a blind man's first time seeing the sun. Like a father seeing his first born. I was seeing Patrick. And the thought made me get all teary eyed.

"Oh god, Kat I'm so─"I pressed my finger up against his lips.

"shh." Then I walked to the other side of the porch to where the steps were and sat down. My back was turned to him but I knew it would only take a couple seconds for him to realize I wanted him to sit with me. He walked slowly across the porch then bent down to sit next to me.

"Kat, I-I don't understand what you want me to do." He stuttered.

"I don't want you to do anything except sit here." Then I took his hand in mine. "And hold my hand." Then he chuckled. "What?"

"I'm sorry but that was corny to the extreme." Then he chuckled again. I slapped his shoulder.

"Hey!" then he started full on laughing. Then I was cracking up myself. I was laughing so hard I was bending over to get more air. Patrick was on his back, his hands on his stomach gasping for air. And we were laughing so hard that he didn't hear the car pull up. We didn't hear the door slam and we didn't hear my siblings walk up the drive way. Then I heard Bianca chuckle.

"What are you two laughing so hard about?" she asked. I flipped my hair out of my face and saw her with a bag full of clothes for some store called Sexy Hot Hot. Then I looked behind her and saw Brent with his armed wrapped around some brunette in Daisy Dukes. And I immediately stopped laughing.

"Did he take you with him to pick up the slut?" I asked Bianca. At that moment Patrick lifted himself up onto his elbows to look beyond us to see Brent and his Chick.

"Nic?" Patrick yelled. I looked behind me to see his face, he looked truly enraged. The girl looked at him her face becoming worried, she knocked Brent's arm off of her shoulders and turned to walk away. Patrick was on his feet in seconds and was after her. "Nicola!"

"Patrick!" I found myself on my feet and chasing after them. It only took a few moments to reach them, the girl was leaned up against his bike her arms crossed over her chest looking away from him. He was angrier than I had ever seen him. While he was blazing in with rage I got a good look at the girl. She was truly beautiful. She had gorgeous olive tinted skin, the same brown waves Patrick had. Her eyes were different from his though they were indigo blue. I slowly walked closer to them and heard some of what Patrick was yelling about.

"I mean what the hell Nicola. You're only 16 and you're dressed like some hooker." He touched her shorts. "I understand if wanted a little male attention. Maybe you want your step daddy to go after you again."

"Would you just shut up Patrick? I can take care of myself!" she saw me then looked back at him "you're such a hypocrite." Then she pushed off his bike and started sprinting down the street.

"Nic!" Patrick called after her. "Nic!" he rubbed his eyes with his palms and sat down on the edge of the side walk. I staggered forward.

"Patrick?" I called to him quietly. He didn't respond. I walked a little further toward him. "Patrick?" his face was buried deep in his hands "Patrick, are you alright?" he raised his head slowly out of his hands and rested his head on his hands, which were in Namaste.

"No, Kat, I'm not alright." He turned his head to look at me. His face was sad; he looked me over for a few seconds then pushed off of the ground and walked back over to his bike.

"Do you want to tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm not sure you want to hear it Kat." He said without looking at me. He proceeded to climb onto his bike. He reached behind him to grab for his helmet.

"I think I do Patrick if it is bothering you this much. Who was that girl?" the way Patrick still wouldn't look at me was really starting to worry me. I sure as hell knew it had something to do with Brent and that girl. But it didn't make sense something else was bothering him, he would have walked back the driveway if and knocked Brent into next week if that was the only thing wrong.

"Alright Kat. That _girl_ was my cousin. She is living with us until her mom gets out of rehab. And you're your father's man child just picked her up off the street. You know how she got his intention? She was hooking. Did you know that your brother picked up hookers? Well he does, anyways she was hooking so that she could get enough money to go back home to San Diego. That is what is wrong."

"That's not everything. There is something else you are not telling me."

"How do you know that?" he asked sounding more pissed off than surprised.

"Because if that was everything Patrick, I would have to take my brother to the hospital right now." he still wouldn't look at me. So I swallowed and took a chance. "And I know you Patrick." That made his head snap up so fast that I thought that his head would snap off of his neck. Then I saw his eyes. They were so past the emotions that I saw back on the porch. His eyes were full of hate and anger. Then Patrick said the words that made me split into.

"You know nothing about me." Those words hurt me more than if he would have told me he hated me. I knew what those words meant. I had used them myself on many people. They meant that he never told me anything about himself, which is like saying he doesn't trust me. This felt like he hated me. Patrick was the one person that I almost trusted. He was me with a dick. But now that he told me those words, I felt cold. I felt alone. I felt his eyes looking at me. So I looked back.

I wonder what he saw there. Because his gaze softened. But, I couldn't let try to even take back what he said, because he meant it. Every word of it. "Patrick, I want you to leave. I want you to lose my phone number and forget where my house is. I want you to erase my face from your mind."

"What?" I turned to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. "Kat what are you talking about?" I turned back to look at him.

"I have said those words to many people. I know what they mean. So I will help you take me out of your life." And I wiggled out of his grip on my wrist and walked away.

**A/N: Patrick's view.**

Watching Kat walk away seemed like a year. And that year was the coldest and hardest year that I had ever been through. And then I thought back to the last couple of months and how many times my mouth had ruined how amazing the life Kat and I had going for us. This was not going to happen again. I shook my head.

"No." I jumped off my bike and ran after her. "Kat!" I caught her by the wrist and made her turn to look at me. When she did I took one second to let go of her wrist and look into the chocolate brown eyes that I loved so much and another second to grab her face in both hands and slam my lips down on hers.

**A/N: so what do you think? Yeah I know pretty fuckin' amazing. Took forever to think of. But I wrote it finally. And don't worry there is more. You have to know if Kat particularly likes have Patrick's perfectly shaped lips that taste like cinnamon on hers moving in perfect wave movements with hers. Which if I were her I would cuz the dude who plays Patrick is amazingly hot. And he's Italian! I love Italians. Anyways thanks for reading. And don't forget to tone in next time.**

**Love,Maisha.**

**:) **


	9. Windows

**A/N: Patrick's view**

**Chapter Nine.**

What the hell was I doing? I mean I knew what I was doing. I was standing in the middle of a Californian suburb kissing an angel. What I mean is how could I do this. I was kissing Kat but all I was thinking about was Nic's words. She was right. I was a complete and total hypocrite. I released Kat's face and just looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her eyes were still closed, she looked so happy, like she truly enjoyed that kiss. And I wish that our first kiss could have happened at a different time. Because I wanted it to be the most amazing kiss that I ever had. I wanted to kiss Kat till she was gasping for air. I wanted to kiss her till her peppermint tongue tasted like a cinnamon-peppermint tongue. But that wasn't going to happen today.

A piece of hair fell over Kat's forehead and I whisked it away. At that moment Kat's eyes open. She looked into my eyes and her total bliss expression went down the toilet. She placed a hand on my cheek and stroked soothing circles.

"Patrick what's wrong?"She asked in a small voice. I closed my eyes and pressed my forehead against her forehead. I opened my eyes and stared into her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Kat, I'm tired." I said in a ragged voice. She shook her head from side to side, confused. "I-I'm tired of working so hard to prove that I'm good enough."

"What do you mean good enough?" she asked. I took a deep breath and stepped away from her. I started walking back toward her house. She followed behind. When we finally got to the end of her drive way I stopped. She stopped and wasn't noticing anything but that I was still upset. She didn't see what I was seeing. I was watching her brother laying on the couch, her sister sitting on the love seat flipping through channels and her dad in the kitchen making dinner. "Are you going to tell me what is wrong now?" I took a deep breath.

"Kat come stand here." She walked by my side. I went behind her and placed my hands on her shoulders. "Tell me what you see."

"I see my sister fiddling with the remote, I see a bum on the couch, and my dad making lasagna." She said.

"Yes, but you know what is missing from that window?" I said. She shook her head. "You are. You belong in there. With them, in your window."

"What are you talking about?" she asked clearly getting annoyed. "You are really starting to ruin our special moment."

"You're a smart girl Kat; I think you can figure it out." I told her then I began to walk away. This time she grabbed my wrist.

"You think that you're not good enough?" she said her brow furrowing.

"What is your biggest dream?" I asked.

"To go to brown you know that." she said releasing my wrist.

"Exactly, I don't dream about anything like that." I told her.

"Well you should you are really smart."

"That is not what I'm talking about Kat. People like me, we are not allowed to dream about things like that." she shook her head in confusion. I took in a ragged breath. "Do you want to come meet my mother?" I asked. Her brow furrowed again in confusion. But then shook her head in yes. "Alright go get dressed I'll be here." Then she walked away silently back up her drive way. It only took her a few seconds to be in the living room and in view of the window that I was looking through. And it was a perfect image she was standing there telling her dad she was going to go out. Her sister and brother were fighting over the remote. It was perfect. I walked back over to my bike and sat down and waited for Kat. She needed a reality check. My mom was the best chance she had at that.

**A/N: Kat's view.**

I went up stairs to get dressed. Once I got into my room I began to worry about what I would wear. Should I wear fancy clothes or just wear what I normally wear. I sat on the bed taking my hair out the pigtails and let my hair fall down my back. And I began to think. Patrick was acting really strange. He should be thrilled that we just shared an amazing kiss. Given it was only a peck, but it had a spark that was outrageously dangerous, that spark could quite easily become a flame. I decided on wearing a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt.

I walked out of the front door. Once Patrick was in sight on his bike I ran down to him with a smile. He tried to smile but it was in vain. I saw right through it. Something was really bothering him.

"You ready?" he asked. I shook my head and jumped on the back of his bike at the same moment he started it up.

The drive to Patrick's house was along one. And I realized that all the months that I lived in this city, I haven't been on this side of town. There were people sitting out on the street watching a game on a TV the size of my foot. There were children running in the street after a ball, one of the kids almost got hit by a car, but the person driving swerved, but kept driving. This was a type of atmosphere that I wasn't really accustomed to.

We turned down a street there were gangsters and thugs hung out in a driveway. There were Junkers all over the street. I heard gunshots behind us. The sound made me jump. We pulled into a driveway that had five cars in it that looked extremely nice considering the neighborhood that they rested in. there were a few men that were standing by the cars, all of them wearing do rags and looks that screamed 'I will kill you'.

"You live here?" I asked. He just shook his head and jumped off his bike. I followed and ran up next to him and grabbed his hand. He looked down at my face then kept walking. Once we reached the front door Patrick placed a very complicated knock on the door.

"Who is it!" someone yelled trough the door. They sounded very big and mean. Patrick looked down at my face.

"It's Val's kid." He called back. The person opened the door a tidbit. The man behind the door was a very big Blackman. He looked like a bouncer.

"Who's the girl?" he asked Patrick. Patrick looked at him unafraid, but I was standing there nearly shitting in my pants.

"Who is it!" another man called from behind the door. The bouncer opened the door wide enough for the man to look and see who it was. "Ah look Val. It's your deadbeat son." The man said to a woman sitting on the couch in what looked like only a robe. She had burses on her face her hair was a mess she was holding a glass of liquid that I was pretty sure wasn't apple juice. The man that spoke was very big he had blonde hair that went to his neck; he was wearing dress pants and red wine shirt.

"What are you doing back here Patrick?" his mom asked from the couch. Just then Nic walked into the room and sat on the floor in front of Patrick's mom on the floor. She was still in the daisy dukes.

"I wanted you to meet someone." he said and walked into the house. But I remained outside. His mom looked beyond him to me, then back to him again.

"It don't think I can meet her right now Patrick." She told him. My eyes saw the coffee table in front of the couch. It had thousands of dollars on it.

"No now would be a perfect time. I want her to see the real you mom." He said. He was really starting to scare me; the way he was speaking could get him killed.

"Hey, you piece of shit! Listen to your mother." said the man in the wine shirt.

"I was speaking with my mother Paul. Is that alright?" Patrick asked. The man name Paul walked over to Patrick pulling a gun out from the back of his pants.

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Paul asked. He put the gun to Patrick's head. I found myself stumbling into the house. "I could kill you and no one would give a shit. You know why?" he asked. Patrick didn't respond. "'cuz you're a loser." Paul cocked the gun back.

"Hey Paulie. Leave him alone. He didn't mean to speak to you like that." Patrick's mom called. Paul kept the gun up against Patrick's head.

"You know you're lucky you have a mother that loves you." Paul smacked Patrick's cheeks. "Aren't you?" Paul said louder. Patrick's eyes went to his mother.

"Yes, I am very lucky."Patrick said. Then all of a sudden Paul hit Patrick in the stomach so hard that it made Patrick fall to the ground. I ran to Patrick's side.

"Get this piece of shit out of my face." Said Paul to the bouncer.

**A/N: one serious twist huh? Yeah I read it to my sister she thought this was the most amazing chapter out of them all but I have to tell you that the next chapter will be the end of the story. Why? Well because I have a super huge surprise. That's why. Ok until next time.**

**Love, Maisha.**


End file.
